Ludd Whitehill
Ludd Whitehill '''is the main antagonist in The Game of Thrones Video Game. Ludd Whitehill looks for any reason to start a war with House Forrester so he can gain the opportunity to bring House Forrester to destruction and get his "Justice". Biography Ludd Whitehill is the lord of the House Whitehill. The house that is rivals with House Forrester, Ludd has a deep hatred for House Forrester for not sharing their ironwood with House Whitehills. Do to the Forresters taking away the House Whitehill's right to harvest ironwood, cause of Ludd´s squandering of the ironwood and have no skills with planting ironwood trees. Ludd became hateful of House Forrester, and he wants take over their land and kill every member and servant of House Forrester. Ludd Whitehill is a very loud and angry man in an argument he never listens to the other person's side of the story. He constantly spits insults towards the Forrester family. Ludd always believes himself and his House to be always in the right and never in the wrong to matter how evil the deeds they committee. After Ramsey Snow given the Whitehills half of the House Forrester's ironwood to harvest to prove who is worthy of supplying ironwood to House Bolton, Ludd Whitehill became greedy and he decided to harvest the ironwood from House Forresters share this act shows his hatred of House Forrester is so deep he does not care about the authority of House Bolton his only goal is to destroy House Forrester. List of evil deeds '''Episode One: Iron From Ice * Shown no sympathy for the Forrester Family after the death of their lord Gregor Forrester he used this as an opportunity to belittle House Forrester with insults. * Lied to House Bolton about the Whitehill soldiers killing Gared's Family and pretended Gared killed them for no good reason so they can punish House Forrester and give all of their ironwood to House Whitehill. * Kidnapped Ryon Forrester as a hostage. Episode Two: The Lost Lords * Allowed his Soldiers to bully house Forrester. * Made lied to Ryon Forrester about Gregor, Ethan, and Rodrik calling them cowards and saying they don't even care about him. * Made Rodrik kneel and kiss his "shiny ring" to degrade him in front of his lover and family. * Broke his vow to House Bolton and House Forrester and decided to Harvest the all of the ironwood for himself. Episode Three: The Sword in the Darkness * Squandering ironwood Episode Four: Sons of Winter Episode Five: A Nest of Vipers Episode Six: The Ice Dragon * Partally succeeded with destroying House Forrester (alive/post-death) (yet the war between the two houses isn´t over) Trivia *House Forrester and house Whitehill has been enemies for generations. * Ludd White is similar to Prime Minster Honest from Akame Ga kill. # Both characters are over weight. # Both are in a possession of power, Honest rules a country, While Ludd is a lord of a rich noble house. # Both greedy and corrupted. # Both make others do their dirty work. # Both given their son a possession of power. # Both are a sadists that find humour in the suffering of their enemies. # Both use their power to oppress innocent people. # Both manipulate a child to believe in a false reality. Honest tricked Emperor Makoto into believing that their is not corruption in his country, While Ludd liee to Ryon Forrester about his Family saying they are cowards and don't care about him. Gallery LuddWhitehillS.PNG Ludds.PNG|Ludd is finally killed in Asher's ending. Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Delusional Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Big Bads Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Envious Villains Category:Bullies Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spouses Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Lawful Evil Category:Elitist Category:Rich Villains Category:Liars Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Knifemen Category:Cheater Category:Outright Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Aristocrats Category:Killjoy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fascists Category:Saboteurs Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Provoker Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fearmongers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Deceased Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Warlords